


Quick at your word, all skill, grace, / He is, but for death his passion, flawless.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime in the future. This is my little spin on how Hibari might have finally come around in the end and accepted his role as a guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick at your word, all skill, grace, / He is, but for death his passion, flawless.

“Have you considered it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Acknowledging your ring. Joining the Vongola.”

 

Hibari pushed himself up from the futon with a small sound of disgust. Dino chuckled. He watched the younger man rise to his feet and cross the room, to where they had discarded his kimono. The scars and the bullet wounds mapped years of fighting across Hibari’s skin, but that did not occupy Dino’s attention as much as the sight of Hibari just moving did.

 

“Weaklings do not interest me.”

 

Dino flopped unto his stomach and grinned, earning a glare (which he completely ignored) for his troubles. “They’ve come a long way from your school days together, you know,” he said, putting his chin on one hand. “They’re not the kids you used to play with whenever you were bored.”

 

“I did not ‘play’ with them.”

 

“Right… whatever you say.”

 

Hibari slipped into his kimono, ran a hand through his hair; a moment later, he stretched his arm out towards the window and beckoned towards Hibird. Dino could not remember when Hibari had started becoming comfortable with the idea of turning his back on him; in his wilder years, the dark-haired fighter had never let his guard down in Dino’s presence, even after some mind-blowing sex. In those days, excluding the bed play, the only time Dino had ever gotten to watch Hibari from behind was when he was fighting. He still got the privilege of watching Hibari at it every now and then; his former pupil/sometimes lover had reached a level so far above the rest that not even a drop of blood from the ones he crushed could touch his sleeve.

 

“You live by impossible standards, Kyouya,” Dino murmured as Hibari returned, “and you use those standards to judge everyone else. I think that Tsuna and the others have more than met those expectations though.”

 

Hibari crawled over Dino; he reached out and ran one finger down the Cavallone’s face and jawline. The gesture was both an invitation and a threat. “Now what do I have to do to get you to stop talking nonsense?” the dark-haired fighter whispered, with a small and crooked smile. “Do I have to start biting?”

 

And Dino did let him bite a few times, but not without stealing a few deep kisses and a blowjob. Later, after the sex, he called Tsuyanoshi Sawada — 10th Head of the Vongola Family — and informed him that he was going to visit the next day, with the Cloud Guardian in tow.


End file.
